The All Grown Up Movie: Rugrats Flying/References
Trivia *Why did Tommy and his friends growed up by Stu Pickles just like Nigel Thornberry and lead the citizens to the Waterslide El Dorado? *If miguel and tulio arrived with altivo, they found the humans with school. *Alpha and his minions captured Darwin, that Spike betrayed the citizens. *Someone defeated General Magnus where Sloan Blackburn missed his helicopter. "You know what? Is just the copter." Cultural References *In 1931, General Magnus has welcome to be army general of air force, after graduation day is over, he promised to capture the beast alive. *Rugrats: All Grown Up meets the crossover characters, The Wild Thornberrys. *The babies are turning 10 years old by Stu Pickles and his how old machine, where Jean-Claude should've know. *The giant reptar destroys the Yucaipa Toy Factory, that references looks like who is coming to town "Godzilla". *Angelica is a queen of the flying school, that reference looks like the name of the song "Rose" from Titanic by James Horner. *The rhino storm giant clouds references of Atlantis the Lost Empire "Levathian" has attacking the school, but he is defeated. *Tommy and his friends and all the citizens taken by the dogs to Magnus' cave referencing the classic movie The Golden Voyage of Sinbad. Actors and Actresses References *Christopher Lee is the voice of Magnus references of Saruman from The Lord of the Rings. *E.G. Daily is the voice of Tommy references of Louie Duck from Quack Pack. *Tara Strong is the voice of Dil references of Ben Tennyson from the original Ben 10. *Nancy Cartwright is the voice of Chuckie references of Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. *Dionne Quan is the voice of Kimi references of Trixie from The Fairly OddParents. *Tim Curry is the voice of Nigel Thornberry references of Professor Calamitus from The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. *Rupert Everett is the voice of Sloan Blackburn references of Prince Charming from Shrek. *John Ratzenberger is the voice of Chester references of Hamm from Toy Story. *Mike Colter is the voice of Randy Carmichael references of Luke Cage. *Susan Sarandon is the voice of Coco LaBouche references of Evil Queen from Enchanted. *John Lithgow is the voice of Jean-Claude references of Lord Farquaad from Shrek. *Clancy Brown is the vocie of Principal Pangborn references of Mr. Krabs from SpongeBob SquarePants. *Lacey Chabert is the vocie of Eliza Thornberry references of Young Anya from Anastasia and Tanya from An American Tail. *Jim Cummings is the voice of Rustler references of Herman Cortes from The Road to El Dorado. *Tony Jay is the voice of Dr. Lipschitz references of Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book. *Mako is the voice of Mr. Yumaguchi references of Aku from Samurai Jack. *Tom Kane is the voice of Darwin references of Yoda from Star Wars: The Clone Wars. *Viggo Mortensen is the voice of Spike references of Aragorn from The Lord of the Rings. *Harry Shearer is the voice of Air Crewman references of Rev. Lovejoy from The Simpsons. *Kevin Kline is the voice of Tulio references of Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. *Kenneth Branagh is the voice of Miguel references of Lockhart from Harry Potter. *Angela Lansbury is the voice of Cordelia references of Mrs. Potts from Beauty and the Beast. *Patrick Warburton is the voice of Superintendent Harold references of Kronk from The Emperor's New Groove and Joe Swanson from Family Guy. *and James Woods is the voice of Young Magnus references of Hades from Hercules. Category:References Category:Rugrats References Category:Actors and Actresses References Category:Cultural References Category:Trivia